ToA A New Beginning
by Blade Rakara
Summary: Well yet another ToA fanfic with my character Blade and his friend Leon as they explore and find out why someone replicated their new and stubborn friend. There will be guest apperences by many other characters from different genres of games and anime.


**Blade is owned by me, Leon is owned by leonofthewind, and tales of the abyss characters are owned by their company and as are the other characters i may throw in... Ed and Justin are both new GodGernerals that are owned by me that are Blade and Leon's Rivals.**

**300 years ago it was as far as can remember as a kid.**

**I was out playing with my childhood friend Leon when it happened, all of a sudden we were surounded by people. Leon and I were trying to fight them off but they were to much for both of us there were eight as far as i could remember.**

**We both awoke later in another place far from home as i could tell. I could remember some people talking about replicating us or something like that and one of them was excited that their last expeiment worked.**

**They said they got some kid named Luke i think his name was, and made a perfect replica of him, and they wanted to try the same thing on us. Luckily Luke or Asch as one of them called him, got us out of the place and carried the other Luke with him.**

**Asch told us to go to a town called Baticul which he said was his home till some guy named Van kidnapped him. Leon and I tryed to carry the replica Luke to his home and we were stopped by some Kimlascan guards and accused us of kidnapping him, lucky for us they doubted 2 kids could do that so they gave us an escort straight to Baticul. **

**Once we got to Baticul we told Luke's parents everything except that Luke was a replica and who did everything, we just told them that we were walking along and we found him. **

**We asked them to let us stay with them in their manor and they said we could the only we had with us were our swords and the clothes on our backs.**

**7 years later after Lukes kidnapping...**

**Chapter 1 The strange apperence...**

Baticul, 10:00 am month number 6 day number 24, today is going to be another boring day.

"I hate writing in this stupid diary!" Luke said loudly awaking both Leon and me.

" You know you could be quieter while you write that stupid dairy of yours" Leon say sleepily.

"Well its both of your faults you sleep so late!" exclaimed Luke

"Fine, will you please be quiet then while your writing your dairy?" I said quietly.

"Ok fine, im sorry" Luke said annoyed.

"_Another day_" I thought to myself.

After we had all gotten dreesed we were walking around the manor untill we ran into a guy named Pere who we have known since we moved into the mansion.

"Oh good morning master Luke, how are you this morning?" Pere asked.

"Bored like usuall but still got to do something dont I? I hate being confined to the manor." Luke replied.

"At least you have some body guards with you right? They help you train while Van away right?" Pere asked.

"Yeah i guess but these guys cant handle my superior skill." Luke bragged.

"And youre the one who got kidnapped still?" I replied.

"That was luck that they got me, if i actually was paying attention i would never of gotten kidnapped" Luke said.

"Right..." Leon said annoyed.

We all walked into the main lobby of his manor and his butler spoke to us.

"Master Luke how are you today? Van is also coming today." Ramdas said.

"What Master Van is coming? Today isnt a training day though." Luke asked confused.

After Luke found out he ran around the manor untill one of the guards told him his father needed to talk to him, We all went into the dining room.

"Yes father?" Luke asked

"Hey Vans here" I whispered to Leon. "Wonder why?"

" Van is here only for a little while then he has to leave". Duke Fabre said.

"Oh but why so soon?" Luke whined.

"Because i have important business to atend to" Van said from across the table.

"Master Van!" Luke yelled.

"Van, what exactly is your important business?" I asked.

"I am on a mission to find Fon Master Ion."

"Who's a Fon Master Ion?" Luke asked.

"Hes the leader of The Order of Lorelei" Leon replied.

"So, Master why do you have to go he's not that important is he?" Luke complained.

"He's a very important person Luke, he has gone missing and since im leader of the oracle knights i have to look for him." Van said starting to get anoyed.

"Oh, ok then Master." Luke replied.

"Ill be outside for your training, besides we will train so much today to make up for when I'm gone ok Luke? Blade, Leon, While Im gone I want you two to look after Luke for me and train him along with Guy."

"Ok Van." Leon and I said Gloomly.

Van got up and left to go to the court yard. luke followed immediantly and Duke fabre and Susanne Luke's mother got up and left also.

"Should we tell Luke about what Van did to him 7 years ago"? Leon asked.

"No, lets see if he can find out for himself." I replied.

Me and leon started to go outside when we heard someone singing on the other side of the room.

"Tue rei ze croa riou tue ze" was what we heard then Leon fell right asleep and I was trying to stay awake to find where it was coming from.

The person that was singing it was a female that i couldnt quite make out the face or anything, i saw a knife in her hand and i thought she was going to kill me. I was wrong about that she asked me where Van was and she wouldnt kill me if i told her, I told her he was in the courtyard.

She said thank you and then knocked me out saying we'll meet again.

**Ch.2 The new journey...**

**A few hours later...**

Leon woke up before i did and he woke me up saying there is a fight in the courtyard.

Leon and I got up and ran to see what was going on Van, Luke, Guy and the person who knocked me out earlier were fighting.

"Hey you were the one that knocked me out weren't you?" I yelled preparing for battle.

I pulled out my sword and charged her.

"Your awake already?" She yelled defending herself

"Hey, Blade come back here!" Leon yelled at me

It all happened at once i struck her staff while at the same time Luke hit her staff and Leon came up and grabbed my back.

"No! If you do that then..." Van said suddenly cut off.

We all teleported somewhere.

"Ahhhhhhhh" could be heard from everywhere in the manor.

"Guy." Van said

"Yes?" Guy replied.

"Go and find them they may be somewhere by the Tartaroo Valley, you know where that is?" Van asked.

"Yes" Guy replied

"Good, go or they may go farther from there, go and bring them back." Van demanded.

"Ok ill be back in a while." Guy replied running to find us.


End file.
